Grass family (Poaceae) plants are the most useful plants to human beings. These plants are cultivated and used all over the world, and include: the three major crop plants, namely, rice, wheat, and corn; sorghum, which is the staple food in African countries and India; pasture grass for livestock feed; and turf grass used for parks, playing fields, golf courses, green fields, etc. The most serious problem encountered in the cultivation of plants of Poaceae used in such various fields is damage caused by harmful pests.
Various methods have been developed so far to control pests. Among them, the most commonly used and the most developed method is the chemical control method using chemical pesticides. Chemical pesticides are convenient to use and have immediate effects to protect plants from pests, but are listed as specified poisonous substances, poisonous substances, deleterious substance, etc., which are regulated by law. In recent years, the abuse of chemical pesticides have created social problems: intoxications and deaths caused by acute toxicity; contamination of food due to residual pesticides in agricultural products; and influence of the outflow of residual pesticides on the human body and environment. Furthermore, new pests resistant to previous chemical pesticides are emerging, forcing the development of new types of pesticides, creating an endless cycle.